


Louder Than Words

by mandatorily



Series: Actions Speak Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actions Speak Verse, As If I Weren't Already Going To Special Hell, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's just been asked out on his first date . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's 14, in case that squicks anyone, although absolutely nothing is happening as far as kinky business. I'm not saying it won't, eventually, though, so you might not want to start this unless you'd want to stop when it comes to that part.

“Susie Thompson’s brother asked me out,” Sam says, riding home from school.

Dean’s fist clenches around the wheel, but he manages to keep his cool. “You mean Susie asked you out, right?”

“Nope, definitely her brother. No tits. Football uniform. He’s the quarterback.”

“You into guys now?” Dean asks. Just because he’s into _guys_ , doesn’t mean he’s into his _brother_ , Dean tells himself for the hundredth time that week.

“Always liked guys, Dean. One guy, really. He doesn’t know I’m alive, so I’m tired of dicking around.”

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Dean asks, though he’s scared to hear the answer.


End file.
